Obsesionado
by Andre14
Summary: Obsesionado. Solo esa palabra podía describir mi situación en ese momento  Pero no podía parar, no podía dejar de observarla en secreto, no podía dejar de seguirla a todas partes y pensar en ella a cada momento.
1. Obsesionado

**Hola gente linda, este es mi segundo fanfic y lo quiero compartir de corazón con ustedes, esta idea se me ocurrió a las 11:48 de la noche y comencé a escribir a las 12:50, si se me va alguna falta ortografía tengan en cuenta que me muero de sueño y me estoy quedando dormida así que gracias eso es todo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, excepto la trama.**

* * *

><p>EdPOV<p>

Obsesionado.

Solo esa palabra podía describir mi situación en ese momento, se sentía un asqueroso morboso de esos que salen en las películas y observan a la víctima hasta que la atacaban. Pero no podía parar, no podía dejar de observarla en secreto, no podía dejar de seguirla a todas partes y pensar en ella a cada momento.

Siguió tomándole fotos mientras veía como se removía incomoda en su cama y hablaba dormida, tenia varios micrófonos en su cuarto para escuchar cada incoherencia que salía de sus preciosos y rosados labios.

-¿Quién eres?- la escucho murmurar pero lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara.

Por un momento crei que estaba despierta pero se comenzó a mover y supe que resien se estaba despertando.

Me baje del árbol en el que estaba y Sali corriendo hacia el bosque para esconderme justo a tiempo cuando vi que se asomaba en la ventana.

Se veía confundida y desorientada, estaba despeinada y algo somnolienta, pero eso no le quitaba la hermosura a su rostro, su cabello desordenado por recién haberse levantado, sus labios perfectos un poco rojos y entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos achocolatados adormilados pero hermosos.

Decidí tomarle una foto en ese momento, se veía tan bien y quedaría perfecta para mi colección, además ella se iba a Phoenix el fin de semana y no la vería en todo ese tiempo.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa.

Cuando llegue a mi "hogar" fui directamente a revelar las fotos que le había tomado a mi Bella, MI Bella que bien se escuchaba eso, cuando legue a la sala me puse a mesclar las formulas necesarias y mientras tanto me fije en la pared que tenía repleta de fotos de Bella, mas de una de ella durmiendo, ella en el colegio, en su auto, con sus amigos y hasta tenia algunas donde acababa de salir del baño y solo llevaba una toalla que al quitársela, mostraba debajo un precioso conjunto de encaje tan virginal como prohibido.

Sintió que sus pantalones se encogían y comenzó a sentir un calor que lo recorría todo cuerpo.

Trato de tranquilizarse y siguió con su trabajo, sino hubiera tenido que salir corriendo a buscar el consuelo de alguna chica y más que nada litros y litros de alcohol para borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de Bella debajo de el, desnuda, gimiendo su nombre y suplicando que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Demonios, ya era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta cuando vio en enorme bulto en su pantalón.

Horas más tarde Edward se encontraba en un hotel al paso y debajo de el una tal Jessica.

Sus estocadas comenzaron a hacerse violentas cuando envés del rostro de esa chica, comenzó a ver a Bella, tumbada debajo de él, susurrando que lo amaba y gimiendo del placer que le provocaba.

Unas embestidas más y sintió como llegaban ambos al orgasmo.

-¿te vas?- pregunto mientras me vestia

-¿Qué creías que me quedaría toda la noche?- dije con fastidio, siempre era lo mismo.

-yo pensé que…- no la deje terminar sino que salí de la habitación y me encamine a mi volvo para volver a casa.

9 dias después

Me encontraba afuera de su colegio esperándola para que saliera sola como todos los lunes, pero no fue así

Cuando salió pude notar que venía con un muchacho al que llamabas Jacob Black, ese asqueroso imbécil estaba sosteniendo la mano de mi Bella y la miraba con adoración, ella se la devolvía algo apenada y pude ver uno de esos hermosos sonrojos cubrían sus mejillas, EL NO TENIA DERECHO A TOMAR ALGO QUE POR DERECHO ES MIO, ALGO QUE ME HA PERTENECIDO SIEMPRE, aunque ella no lo supiera. No podía dejarla con el, que la tocara, besara y no quiero imaginar que otras cosas mientras yo estoy aquí amándola en silencio. Entonces desidi algo de lo que me arrepentiría mas tarde, la secuestraria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas que les ha parecido.<strong>

**Acabo de terminar el primer capítulo y son las 1:49 de la madrugada, lo escribí viendo Peter pan de Disney ya que no había más que ver, las dejo con esta retorcida historia sobre la obsesión mal sana de Edward hacia Bella asique si les gusto déjenme unos cuantos reviews, no sean tan malos, no les cuesta nada bien.**


	2. Observada

**Hola gente linda, soy yo de nuevo, me encanto que de un día para otro ya tener reviews, lo se soy principiante así que cualquier review me emociona, sea bueno o malo, pero igual estoy divagando, disfruten de este capítulo, el anterior era desde la perspectiva de Edward, yo creía que en este capítulo iba a ir la parte donde la secuestra pero me pareció justo que pudieran ver todo desde la perspectiva de Bella, así que disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer pero la historia es totalmente mía :D**

* * *

><p>BePOV<p>

Deje de escribir cuando una comencé a sentir esa sensación que he estado experimentando desde hace meses.

Me sentía observada.

Desde su tercera semana en Forks había comenzado a sentirme observada, me había convencido de que era solo mi imaginación pero ahora estaba completamente segura.

Alguien me observaba.

Decidi que era suficiente por un dia, haci que me puse la piyama y me fui a dormir, tal vez mañana fuera diferente, me iba a Phoenix el fin de semana haci que esperaba que todo este merodeo terminara cuando volviera.

…

Escuche un ruido, definitivamente había oído una rama moviéndose y un click de una camara, me desperté lo mas rápido posible y fui hacia la ventana

Pero cuando llegue, la abrí y el aire frío me golpeo el rostro haciendo que me estremeciera, devian ser las 2 de la madrugada y mi vuelo era a las 7, cuando me asome no había nada pero podría jurar que escuche algunos arbustos moverse, mire hacia alla y me sentí de nuevo observada.

Cerré la ventana de golpe y el cristal quedo temblando por la fuerza que le puse, me fui a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua, de seguro era tan solo mi imaginación, después me fui a la cama, mañana definitivamente tenía que ser mejor.

…..

Era lunes y había pasado el fin de semana en Phoenix asi que se me olvidaron 2 tareas en mi casillero, cuando fui a recogerlas me encontré con algo raro.

-disculpa- dijo el chico con el que me tropecé, antes de quedárseme viendo.

-no hay problema- dije mientras recogía lo que se me cayo

-descuida yo lo recojo- dijo arrodillándose a coger mis cosas

-no era necesario-dije cuando me entrego mis cosas

-no importa. Mmm creo que no he tenido el placer de presentarme –dijo extendiéndome la mano- Jacob Black

-Isabella Swan, pero por favor llamame Bella

-lindo nombre

Y así comenzó, habíamos hablado todo el tiempo, hasta había tenido la delicadeza de cogerme de la mano, era adorable, tierno y un excelente chico, entonces ¿por qué no me gustaba?

Aunque me esforzaba, no podía dejar de verlo como un amigo nada mas y eso me dolía.

Había pasado una semana y Jake me estaba acompañando a mi auto y no pudo evitar tomarme de la mano, era adorable.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Charlie todavía no había llegado haci que me daba tiempo para hacer la cena.

Mientras cocinaba volví a sentir la misma sensación de ser observada así que me gire y vi una sombra, es mi imaginación.

Estaba tensa, totalmente asustada, mi mente comenzó a divagar y comencé a imaginarme a algún enfermo observándome y como en las películas de terror nadie le cree a la víctima y la creen loca hasta que la atacan y tiene que pelear con el criminal hasta que llega la policia justo cuando ya todo paso, enserio estaba loca, estaba imaginándome como esas actrices mal pagadas de las películas absurdas que les dicen que no entren a una puerta misteriosa y las muy tontas lo primero que hacen es entrar.

Deje el cuchillo, con el que estaba cortando la carne, a un lado y me senté en la mesa, me estaba volviendo paranoica, vi de nuevo una sombra y escuche ruidos en la sala, eso no me lo había imaginado, tenía que salir de ahí.

Apenas había llegado a dos pasos de la puerta principal cuando sentí una mano desconocida en mi cintura y un pañuelo tapándome la boca, comencé a gritar y patear tratando de soltarme, pero solo me hacía más daño y era inútil ya que tenía mucha fuerza.

Comencé a marearme, todo se volvía confuso, me sentía más débil y deje de forcejear, me soltó y caí al suelo en un ruido sordo mientras el me ataba las manos, lo último que recuerdo son unos enormes ojos verdes viéndome con ternura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, soy yo de nuevo<strong>

**Sigo extasiada con le echo de que les guste mi historia, tal vez se pregunten como se me ocurrió la idea, bueno muy fácil, TODAS soñamos con un sexy acosador y mucho más si es Edward, bueno está bien no todas pero si la mayoría :D así que por eso desidia ser los sueños de esas chicas (y creo que incluso chicos) realidad en esta historia así que ya saben, si les gusto esta historia déjenme reviews no les cuesta nada**


	3. Mi Nuevo amigo

**Hola gente linda.**

**Lo sé, me obsesione con esta historia, su tercer día y ya va por el 3 capitulo, pero es que me encanta simplemente, no puedo dejar de escribir sobre una Bella insegura que se siente observada y sobre un Edward sexy y acosador… ok me estoy poniendo explicita, jejeje pero en serio no dejo de imaginarme que seguirá y una persona: Yeicy Duquesa Swansea me hizo dar cuenta que aunque tenía una buena trama, le faltaba una chispa especial, así que en este capi voy a tratar de rellenar espacios en las vidas de los protagonistas pero dejando algunos para después, gracias por los reviews son estupendos :D y también una aclaración hoy estoy comenzando a escribir a las 10:37 y no sé a qué hora termine, abajo les digo y si lo se mis ataques de inspiración me llegan de noche muy tarde pero que les puedo decir ;D**

* * *

><p>JaPOV<p>

Isabella Swan.

Esa pequeña niña había hecho que su corazón diera un giro inesperado, siempre había sentido atracción por la que ahora es mi novia, Leah, pero cuando conoció a Isabella o Bella como prefería ser llamada, era especial, me encantaba su sonrojo, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, todo de ella, era simplemente perfecta.

Era martes y había pasado casi una semana desde que conocí a Bella, y la noche del lunes me había encargado de cortar con Leah para poder empezar a salir con Bella, aunque la verdad no sé por qué pero ella siempre se portaba distante y el único acercamiento que le dejaba hacer era sujetarlo de la mano, lo cual a mi parecer le gustaba ya que siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo hacía.

La espere en el lugar de siempre para almorzar juntos pero no llego, luego me entere que tampoco había ido al colegio, ¿me estaba evitando?, el viernes me había encargado de dejarle en claro que ella me gustaba, pero no se había aparecido hay para decirme si o no, así que ¿era un no? o ¿Qué le había pasado para que no viniera?, estaba preocupado, pero luego me di cuenta de que por un día que no fuera al colegio no le había pasado algo, ¿verdad?, de todas formas decidí pasarme por su casa cuando acabe el colegio.

Eran las 3:15 de la tarde y fui camino a la casa de Bella, en el carro estaba una canción de Panda: Narcisista por Excelencia, la cante a todo pulmón hasta que llegue a la dirección que me había dado Bella para encontrar su casa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dije antes de bajarme del auto e ir hacia uno de los tres coches de policía.

-lo siento no está permitido el paso- dijo un policía evitándome pasar a donde se encontraba el padre de Bella, Charlie, estaba sentado en el capo del coche de policías y su cabeza entre sus manos mientras otros policías le preguntaban cosas que no llegue a oír.

-solo pasaba para ver a Bella- le dije ofendido por ser tratado como un criminal

Apenas dije el nombre de Bella, Charlie alzo la cabeza y vino hacia mí con una preocupación escrita en el rostro.

-¿eres amigo de Bella?-asentí-¿sabes si fue a el colegio hoy?

-no, no fue-conteste confundido ¿el no debía saberlo? Después de todo vivían juntos-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?-pregunte asustado de que le pudiera haber pasado algo malo a Bella.

-no, bueno no lo sé- dijo-no se ha aparecido en casa en toda la noche y cuando llegue esta mañana no estaba y pensé que fue al colegio pero su cuarto entero estaba echo un desastre y sus cosas regadas en el piso y no la veía por ninguna parte.

Wau se veía en serio preocupado y yo también lo estaba, ¿Qué le podía haber pasado?

Entonces recordé nuestra conversación ayer, la última vez que la vi.

_Bella se veía tensa_

_-¿te pasa algo?- dije tomándola de la mano para salir._

_-si- dijo algo alterada._

_-¿te sientes mal?- dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros, se veía mal, podría decirse que hasta enferma._

_-nada es solo que me siento…- no termino la oración por que miro por la ventana un punto inexistente en los arbustos antes de estremecerse._

_-¿Qué sientes? ¿Te sientes mal?- dije sacudiéndola de los hombros, varias personas que iban pasando se nos quedaron mirando raro._

_-no es solo…-dijo mientras seguíamos caminando- ¿alguna vez te has sentido observado?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-es que desde hace meses me he sentido observada por alguien y eso me está poniendo nerviosa._

_-no crees que estas sobreactuando, es obvio que te sientas observada, eres nueva en el pueblo, ya vas a ver que pasara_

_-gracias- dijo dándome un abrazo._

_-de nada- dije respondiendo al abrazo emocionado porque solo estuviera inventando lo de sentirse observada como excusa para acercarse a mí._

Pero me equivoque.

-jefe Swan creo que tengo una información que podría ayudar en la investigación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, soy yo de nuevo.<strong>

**Tengo que decirles que lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer pero tengo una buena excusa, se me fue el internet y no pude subir el capítulo, enserio lo lamento, pero dejando ese tema a un lado me está encantando que les guste mi historia y no sabía si poderme a saltar como una loca o ponerme a mejorar esta historia pero creo que no importa por que hice ambas jejejejeje, bueno como siempre les quería decir que ahorita estoy terminando a las 12:43 así que está comprobado, mis ideas me vienen cuando me muero de sueño :D y si me muero de sueño porque siempre me acuesto a las 11:30 como niña buena xD pero como estamos en la semana de vacaciones en mi colegio ya pues rebeldía se ha dicho y si, lo sé, estoy aplazando la parte en la que sale el secuestro de Bella y todo eso pero es que me guardo lo mejor para el final ;D gracias por los reviews y sigan dejándome más si les gusto y si no les gusto también porque a la perfección se llega con las criticas :D**


	4. Secuestro exitoso

**Hola gente linda**

**Lo se, lo lamento, me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tengo una buena excusa, me fui de viaje, fui a la playa, lamento no haber avisado pero la verdad lo que paso es que he tenido un bloqueo mental, no podía pensar, hasta que ayer en la noche estaba viendo los caballeros del zodiaco por internet y me di cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice y quiero hacer otra historia, no diré de que se trata pero si les digo que he estado pensando mucho –tal vez demasiado- en esta historia y creo que será tragedia pero no la hago para que se depriman si no para que reflexionen si es verdad o mentira lo que las personas a veces callan pero también he querido hacer otras mucho más alegres que muestren lo que es el verdadero amor, o al menos lo que es para mí, solo diré que mostrara el lado oscuro de las personas pero como esas personas se encuentran después y logran ver la misma chispa que los enamoro desde un principio, otro también será como personas normales en un día común y corriente cambian sus vidas para siempre en un autobús, así que eso significa que habrá más acción y mucho más romance, también les pido que lean el primer capítulo de otra historia que también escribí y ya publique así que digan si es lo suficiente buena para seguirla ok? Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia**

* * *

><p>EdPOV<p>

Se veía tan hermosa hoy

Su ropa era holgada, como siempre, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza natural ni su hermoso rostro.

Cuando la vi en el colegio agarrada de la mano con ese mastodonte, me enfurecí totalmente, como podía ella agarrarlo de la mano, como podía el agarrarla de la mano, como desearía yo tener el placer de siquiera conocerla, de siquiera hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo.

Más de una vez me había detenido a considerar a que le tenía miedo y a la única conclusión que llegue era que le tenía miedo a conocerla, darme cuenta que ella era igual a todas, una chica superficial y bacía que daría su alma por ser la más popular del colegio al menos por unos segundos.

Pero ella no era así.

Ella era diferente, era única, era especial, cada uno de sus rangos la hacía hermosa y singular. La estuve observando desde que llego a Forks y me di cuenta de que detrás de su caparazón tímido y frágil, se encontraba la mujer de mis sueños.

Ella sin duda era perfecta en cada aspecto, le encantaba leer y su libro favorito era, orgullo y prejuicio, sin duda una de las historias más hermosas que he leído, además de las lecturas tenia dotes musicales, si, a la tercera semana había descubierto que a Bella le encantaba tocar la guitarra y escuchar música de Debussy y me pregunte, ¿a cuantas chicas les gusta ese tipo de música?, además de mi familia no conocía a ninguna más, le encantaban los niños y más de una vez la había visto ir a visitar el orfanato y el hospital para jugar con los niños desafortunados, la amaba

Era más que obvio que no era solo atracción, la amaba enserio y no dejaba de pensar en ella, cuando comencé a seguirla eso se convirtió en mi ambición, recolectar las mejores fotos de ella, seguirla y asegurarme que no le pasara nada y siempre deleitarme viéndola dormir y escuchar sus susurros cada noche.

Deseaba hacerla mi esposa, hacerla mi mujer y eso no sería problema ya que investigue en internet y descubrí que ella nunca había tenido novio, así que lo más lógico es que sus labios fuera vírgenes y también su cuerpo

Me encargaría que después de mi no hubiera nadie, que el único hombre de su vida fuera yo y solo yo, y no permitiría que un imbécil como Jacob Black me robara lo que es mío.

Decidí que la mejor opción era secuestrarla, tenerla solo para mí, que sea solo mía, pero no la quería atada con la boca amordazada, yo la quería a mi lado, que se sintiera segura al estar conmigo, que me permitiera tocarla sin que se asustara o tratara de escapar

La engañaría.

La convencere de que tiene que quedarse conmigo por su seguridad, que no debe por ningún motivo alejarse de mi lado.

Un brillante plan comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza y fui afinando los detalles camino a la tienda donde encontraría todo lo que necesitaba, me encargaría de que estuviera cómoda cuando todo pasara pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un lugar donde realizar la sala de tortura que tenía planeada hacer, creo que el mejor lugar seria en la habitación que acondicione en el sótano, es anti ruidos y solo abre desde afuera a menos que tuvieras la llave que guardaba específicamente en una baldosa escondida en la pared

…

Deje pasar una semana entre los planes de mi secuestro y cómo hacerlo exitoso y cuando decidí que el plan estaba completo me dirigí a hacer la última parte de mi plan, secuestrarla.

Había visitado sitios de internet y había investigado el horario de trabajo del padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, y descubrir que tenía trabajo esta misma noche así que era el momento perfecto para atacar, entre por la ventana y me mantuve a distancia hasta que la vi en la cocina y comencé a espiarla hasta que se dio la vuelta y pareció que me vio por qué se puso tensa de inmediato, se fue relajando un poco y siguió cortando la carne hasta que de pronto dejo de hacerlo para sentarse en la mesa y decidí que se acercaba la hora entonces fui hacia la sala donde había dejado una botellita de cloroformo que le había comprado a una viejita en el mercado negro solo me advirtió que era muy fuerte así que tuviera cuidado, cuando de pronto vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se dirigía a la puerta, no podía dejarla escapar, no ahora

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y la agarre de la cintura apretando el pañuelo fuerte contra su nariz, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que dejaba de forcejear y caía en mis brazos.

La sensación de tenerla en mis brazos era única, lo único que se le podría acercar era cuando ella me abrazara consiente.

Respire su cabello, olía a fresas, fresias y un toque de miel, la deje caer lentamente en el suelo mientras le ataba las manos, eso evitaría que se escapara cuando despertara, mire sus ojos y me perdí en ellos, eran tan profundos y hermosos.

Suspire y subí a su habitación, cogí una maleta que tenía debajo de la cama y comencé a meter toda su ropa hay, no importaba que se cayera algo, le compraría 20 después.

Baje las escaleras y la encontré tirada donde la había dejado, la agarre y la subí a mi auto, era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas<strong>

**Si lo se me tarde en actualizar pero como recompensa les traigo un capitulo mucho más largo que los demás, estoy intentando hacer lo que me recomendaron y hacer más detalles y cosas por el estilo**

**Si les gusto esta historia déjenme reviews no les cuesta nada**

**Es gratis :D**


	5. Golpes

**Hola gente linda!**

**Soy yo de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado es que me quitaron el internet, mi madre desconecto el cable solo porque la mandaron a llamar del colegio por una baja nota, UNA. Pero creo que me lo merecía, aunque la maestra tiene algo contra mi curso porque me bajaron 1 punto entero solo por no poner 2 tildes!, pero como siempre, no me quejo, bueno si me quejo pero en silencio, jejeje no importa punto es que en serio lamento no haber actualizado pronto, y también tuvo que ver el hecho de que mi mente se topó con un muro, pero ya volví! Y mejor que nunca, jejeje tal vez ni tanto pero si un poco mejor y otra cosa que les quería decir es que he estado escribiendo la historia que les prometí y dentro de poco tal vez la publique y mientras continuaba el capítulo me quitaron el castigo :D pero me lo volvieron a poner :/ así que estoy a escondidas, pero mientras los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de obsesionado.**

* * *

><p>BePOV<p>

Me sentía mareada

En mi cabeza había un dolor punzante y un mareo que me estaba partiendo la cabeza.

Trate de tocarme la cabeza pero algo me lo impedía, algo me mantenía atada de manos, trate de abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que un fino pañuelo blanco, trate de moverme y me di cuenta de que no podía moverme, mi posición era con las manos sujetas hacia arriba con unas suaves esposas acolchonadas, las mismas que sostenían mis piernas totalmente juntas y algo suave y ligero me sostenía el abdomen dejándome totalmente inmóvil, ¿Dónde estaba?

Trate de moverme y me cause un poco de daño al alar lo que me sostenía del abdomen, tenía que salir de aquí, trate de moverme mas bruscamente y me seguí causando daño, me estaba desesperando, gemí de dolor a la tercera vez y de pronto una mano me sostuvo la cara.

-cuidado, no te hagas daño- su voz sonaba ronca y contenida

-¿Dónde estoy?-mi voz salió tan ronca y seca que ni yo misma la reconocí.

-estas salvo- dijo siguiendo acariciando mi mejilla

-déjame ir- me sentía demasiado confundida pero aun así savia que estaba pasando, me tenía prisionera.

-me temo que eso no será posible preciosa- ahora se estaba pasando.

-suéltame maldito- dije tratando de moverme y darle un golpe.

-no es necesario que insultes pequeña- dijo dejando de acariciar mi mejilla- al parecer nunca te han dado una lección de buenos modales, pero descuida yo lo hare- y justo en ese momento me golpeo la mejilla tan fuerte que sentí como me salían las lágrimas de los ojos y no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor

- ahora pequeña- dijo tocándome debajo de la blusa que traía- nos vamos a divertir- dijo azotándome justo en el lugar donde me estaba acariciando, dolía demasiado, las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mis mejillas y yo seguía gritando pero él seguía con su tortura.

-por favor déjame ir- suplique por milésima vez- juro no denunciarte, solo déjame ir- suplique con un susurro temeroso y patético.

-perdóname, pero no puedo- siguió azotándome hasta que sonó un teléfono y el tipo de la voz lo contestara.

-dime- dijo su voz alejándose- si la tengo como me pediste….. Si es preciosa….. Lo sé, lo sé no puedo tocarla- eso me dejo confundida (más de lo que estaba) él ya me había tocado, no mejor dicho torturado demasiado, eso no cuenta? Y otra cosa, con quien demonios estaba hablando- como digas pero cuanto debo tenerla aquí?- me iban a llevar a alguna parte?- bien, si entiendo, pero hasta entonces me divertiré lo que más pueda con ella- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Me estremecí con su toque, era helado y brusco.

Cuando me aparte eso pareció molestarle por que comenzó a golpearme el rostro, yo para este punto ya estaba llorando, suplicándole a gritos que se detuviera, pero él seguía golpeándome y azotándome de vez en cuando, y con un último golpe en la mejilla perdí la conciencia.

.

.

.

De pronto desperté y el ya conocido mareo fue lo primero que sentí junto con un dolor de cabeza y en otras partes de mi cuerpo, varias iamgenes llegaron a mi mente recordándome la noche anterior y trate de tocarme la cabeza, de donde salía unos cuantos hilos de sangre.

Pero una mano me sujeto la muñeca impidiéndomelo

-cuidado- dijo, su voz era suave como el terciopelo, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida junto con un rostro perfecto y un cabello cobrizo alborotado.

-dónde estoy?- pregunte algo recelosa

Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una cama con sábanas blancas por encima, la habitación en la que estaba era verde esmeralda con diseños cafés

-estas a salvo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, que les pareció? He tenido varios bloqueos y me he quedado estancada pero como les decía, YA VOLVI! Ya tengo internet, hay que linda es la vida :D jejeje pero hablando serio les quiero decir que ya estoy haciendo la otra historia, pero me voy a tardar así que les aviso.<strong>

**Bueno ya saben si les gusto hagan click en reviews y mándenme sus críticas, halagos o preguntas, recuerden es gratis :D**


	6. Tortura Mental

**Hola gente linda!**

**Si, lo sé. Hace mucho no actualizo pero tengo una excusa… no la verdad no la tengo pero si la tuviera les aseguro que sería muy buena :D y sin más preámbulo tengo que decirles que cancele la otra historia, no sé por qué pero no la sentí mía, no me animo a tener un momento de inspiración y coger el teclado y escribir hasta horas de la madrugada así que simplemente deje de escribir pero envés de eso cogí la laptop y me puse a escribir esto, la verdad me gustó mucho como quedo y justamente hoy siendo lunes no tengo clases por que el colegio celebro sus juegos olímpicos el sábado y tengo muchas más energías que antes, y me gustaría que escucharan una canción: Invisible de Skylar Grey es muy hermosa y la traducción y el video muestra la realidad de muchas personas, y creo que nada más así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de obsesionado.**

**De pronto desperté y el ya conocido mareo fue lo primero que sentí junto con un dolor de cabeza y en otras partes de mi cuerpo, varias imágenes llegaron a mi mente recordándome la noche anterior y trate de tocarme la cabeza, de donde salía unos cuantos hilos de sangre.**

**Pero una mano me sujeto la muñeca impidiéndomelo**

**-cuidado- dijo, su voz era suave como el terciopelo, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida junto con un rostro perfecto y un cabello cobrizo alborotado.**

**-dónde estoy?- pregunte algo recelosa**

**Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una cama con sábanas blancas por encima, la habitación en la que estaba era verde esmeralda con diseños cafés**

**-estas a salvo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.**

* * *

><p>EdPOV<p>

Justo cuando llegue a casa la deje lentamente en el sofá y desate las manos y le puse unas gotas más de cloroformo al pañuelo que llevaba en su nariz todo el viaje, no sé si podré hacer esto pero tenía que hacerlo.

Marque su número, lo tenía en la memoria del telefono.

-Hola James- dije cuando contesto

_-Hola Eddy- le gruñí, odiaba ese apodo- La tienes ya?_

-Si- dije acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo como se removía bajo mi toque

_-de acuerdo, voy para allá tenla preparada ¿sí?_

No espero a que contestara y solo colgó.

La cargue al estilo novia en dirección al sótano, lo había adecuado para lo que le esperaba.

Abrí la puerta con una de las 3 llaves secretas y comencé a sujetarle las manos y las piernas con esposas y un conjunto de telas y poleas que la mantuvieran quieta, con un pedazo de tela le ate el abdomen.

-perdón- dije acariciando su rostro, estaba totalmente inconsciente pero con la cantidad de cloroformo que había usado sabía que se despertaría en menos de una hora.

Sonó el timbre, había llegado la hora.

-hola Eddy- dije cuando abrí la puerta- ¿esta lista?

-sí, despertara en menos de una hora- dije cogiendo las llaves- solo no le hagas mucho daño ¿puedes?

-no prometo nada- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí

-bien- dije gruñendo mientras le entregaba una de las llaves del sótano

Salí de la casa sin dirección alguna y mientras iba en el auto no pude evitar pensar en la hermosa e inocente y en el hecho de que en este momento James la estaría torturando.

-AH!- gruñí mientras me dirigía en dirección a un bar de mala muerte que conocía por la carretera.

Mientras bebía y pensaba en ella, la camarera –quien no había dejado de verme- se me acerco y me pregunto qué era lo que me molestaba.

-nada- dije tangente

-un problema con mujeres ¿verdad?- dijo con una esperanza de que no fuera así en su voz.

-algo así- no era incorrecto, al menos no es su totalidad por que después de todo había una chica involucrada- solo me gustaría estar solo

-entiendo- dijo alejándose

Seguí pensando en ella y me desespere, no podía mas

_-dime-dijo en cuanto contesto_

-¿la tienes hay? ¿está bien?- podía escuchar un llanto al otro lado de la línea, me estaba partiendo el corazón

_-si la tengo como me pediste_

-no le hagas daño en su rostro- no quería ver ni el más pequeño moretón en su rostro.

_-Si es preciosa_

-no te atrevas a siquiera pensar en tocarla- dije en un ataque de celos. Él no podía acercársele, me hervía la sangre solo de pensar que otro hombre podía tocarla….

_-Lo sé, lo sé no puedo tocarla_

-no te atrevas a pensar en hacerlo

_-¿como digas pero cuanto debo tenerla aquí?_

-no mucho voy en camino-dije recogiendo mis cosas y pagando el trago que estaba bebiendo

_-bien, si entiendo, pero hasta entonces me divertiré lo que más pueda con ella- dijo antes de colgar_

Cuando llegue a la casa vi como James salía al porch a recibirme

-se desmallo ase unos minutos y no creo que despierte dentro de mucho así que toma- dijo extendiéndome la llave

-gracias-dije antes de cogerla y salir corriendo en dirección al sótano

Suspire de alivio en cuanto la vi pero cuando vi los golpes que tenía no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-perdón- dije mientras la soltaba y sujetaba su abdomen evitando que se cayera

Comenzó a removerse y gemir de dolor, yo no paraba de pedirle perdón

La lleve camino a mi habitación donde la metí debajo de mis sábanas blancas y le revise sus heridas.

Comenzó a removerse y a gemir, fui hacia mi baño y cogí el botiquín, lo puse alado de sus piernas y comencé a curarle las heridas que tenía, cuando termine la volví a cubrir y note demasiados moretones en su rostro e hilos de sangre cada vez mas espesos.

Se remobio gimiendo y trato de tocarse la cabeza pero yo sujete su mano impidiendo que se hiciera daño

-cuidado

-¿Dónde estoy?- se veía insegura

-estas a salvo- dije acariciando su suave mejilla manchada de moretones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente linda!<strong>

**Me gusto como quedo, conecta muchas cosas y responde muchas preguntas que me hicieron por los reviews y ya saben si les gusto hagan click en reviews y mándenme sus críticas, halagos o preguntas, recuerden que es gratis :D**


	7. Ojos Verdes

**Hola gente linda!**

**Me tarde, lo se, ya dejare de andar dando excusas, cerrare la boca y escribiré mas :D una cosa antes, gracias, ustedes fieles seguidores son lo mejor del mundo, me encanta publicar y a la mañana siguiente ver reviews nuevos, tener este recibimiento entre los lectores es grandioso y solo por eso me esforzare en que mis capítulos sean mas largos y mas interesantes, ojala lo logre pero mientras tanto me gustaría compartir un capitulo mas de obsesionado.**

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<em>

_La lleve camino a mi habitación donde la metí debajo de mis sábanas blancas y le revise sus heridas._

_Comenzó a removerse y a gemir, fui hacia mi baño y cogí el botiquín, lo puse alado de sus piernas y comencé a curarle las heridas que tenía, cuando termine la volví a cubrir y note demasiados moretones en su rostro e hilos de sangre cada vez mas espesos._

_Se removió gimiendo y trato de tocarse la cabeza pero yo sujete su mano impidiendo que se hiciera daño_

_-cuidado_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- se veía insegura_

_-estas a salvo- dije acariciando su suave mejilla manchada de moretones._

BePOV

-estas a salvo- esas palabras me dijeron todo

No importaba si su voz era aterciopelada y no ronca y violenta como la del hombre que me había golpeado y torturando, lo que importaba era esas palabras "estas a salvo" él había dicho exactamente esas palabras cuando desperté la última vez y eso solo trajo golpes.

-aléjate - dije removiéndome, hasta ahora recién me daba cuenta que me encontraba en una cama de sábanas blancas, en medio de una habitación verde como sus ojos con diseños café en los bordes

-no tengas miedo –dijo acariciando mi mano por debajo de las sabanas.

-suéltame- suplique apartándome bruscamente de él y llegando hasta el borde de la cama

Gemí de dolor cuando sentí un dolor punzante en el abdomen, involuntariamente lleve mi mano hasta hay e hice presión calmando un poco el dolor

-déjame ver- dijo apuntando mi abdomen, yo solo apreté mis piernas contra mi torso y me aleje lo más que pude –no te hare daño, solo quiero revisar esa herida que tienes en el abdomen- parecía no desistir por que seguía haciendo intentos de tocarme y lo único que podía hacer era apartarme lo que más podía de él.

-no, aléjate- suplique mientras mis ojos se humedecían- ¿Dónde estoy?, quiero ir a casa

-shhh no llores pequeña, estas a salvo, te juro que nadie volverá a hacerte daño

-quiero ir a mi casa- insistí con lágrimas corriendo libremente por mi rostro.

-tu nombre es Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

Asentí preguntándome si mi nombre tendría que ver con que me mantenían aquí.

-pequeña lo siento pero no puedes volver a tu casa

-¿Por qué?

-hace unos meses ocurrió un incidente, un asesino en serie que había sido atrapado por tu padre se escapó de la cárcel y decidió tomar venganza contigo.

-sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí

-nosotros te rescatamos antes que te matara pero escapo justo antes de atraparlo así que no puedes ir a tu casa hasta hacerlo, pero descuida nuestros mejores hombres están en el caso y seguro lo atraparan pero hasta entonces te quedaras en mi humilde hogar- su sonrisa era grande y perfecta y transmitía una sensación de seguridad y calor- sé que puede ser confuso pero no debes comunicarte con nadie, ni siquiera con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien- susurre temerosa, aun no confiaba en él lo suficiente.

Mientras meditaba toda la información que acababa de recibir mi estómago rugió escandalosamente y yo me sonroje hasta el inicio del cabello.

-déjame prepararte algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí reacomodándome en la cama

-descansa un poco, te traeré la comida no creo que debas moverte mucho- intente moverme pero el dolor en mi abdomen no me dejo

-de acuerdo – era cierto, mi cuerpo entero me dolía ya que mis heridas recién estaban sanando.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y no recordaba cuanto me había quedado dormida hasta que el chico de ojos verdes me despertó con una charola y encima una sopa de pollo que olía delicioso

-siento despertarte pero quería que la comieras mientras aún estaba caliente- me ayudo a sentarme siendo extremadamente cuidadoso en no topar mis heridas- es de pollo, te va a gustar

-gracias- cogí la cuchara y de inmediato la solté por el dolor que sentí en mi muñeca.

-déjame verla- le di mi muñeca y la examino con cuidado de no lastimarme aunque aún lo hacía- tienes marcas de ataduras- me miro a los ojos y pude sentir un deje culpabilidad en su mirada- déjame vendarla- de debajo de la cama saco un maletín de primeros auxilios y curo mis muñecas para luego ponerles unas vendas.

Cogió la charola y la dejo alado de la cama en una mesita de noche mientras cogía el plato de sopa, lo alzaba y cogía una cucharada poniéndola cerca de mi boca

-¿Qué haces?- me confundí ¿me estaba dando de comer?

- lo siento pero no puedes comer con las muñecas así y no te voy a matar de hambre- siguió insistiendo con la cuchara en mi boca mientras yo me reusaba, pero el olor que tenía esa sopa sumada al hambre que tenía me hicieron ceder y comenzar a comer lentamente, probando cada cucharada.

-aun no me has dicho tu nombre- dije en una de las pausas entre cada cucharada

El sonrió de lado con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir- Me llamo Edward

-¿y estoy en tu casa?

-sí, lamento que no te hayamos puesto en un lugar más cómodo pero todo fue de apuro

-descuida, estoy bien- seguí comiendo y mire a sus ojos, verdes, profundos e hipnotizantes, la verdad no supe cuando había terminado de comer.

-bueno duerme un poco, yo estaré en la habitación del lado derecho, cuando despiertes vas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-bien

-duerme bien

Me acomode en la cama con mucho cuidado y solo hasta que salió de la habitación me sentí tranquila, no era porque él me trasmitiera una sensación de inseguridad sino todo lo contrario y eso me hacía sentir extraña porque algo en mi me decía que el escondía algo y no sabía lo que era.

De cualquier manera ya era tarde o eso creía ya que no sabia que hora era y tenía demasiado sueño para investigar ahora así que decidí dormir y averiguar mañana, la última imagen en mi mente fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales estaba segura que ya había visto pero no sabía dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente linda!<strong>

**Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude y creo que quedo bastante bien y ya saben si les gusto hagan click en reviews y mándenme sus críticas, halagos o preguntas, recuerden que es gratis :D**


End file.
